Vehicles such as cars and light trucks are particularly susceptible to damage sustain from contact with objects while parked or while being parked. Examples of such objects include, but are not limited to, other vehicles, shopping karts, trees, light posts, walls and concrete footings. Such damage is undesirable to a vehicle owner as it can reduce the value of a vehicle, cost considerable money to repair, compromise safety of the vehicle and/or detract from the aesthetic appeal of the vehicle.
It is well known that damage to bumpers of a vehicle often occurs when the vehicle is parked or is being parked. This is particularly true in the case of painted plastic bumpers that are susceptible to having the paint scuffed, chipped or otherwise damaged. In some instances, damage may occur to the bumper of a parked vehicle when another vehicle inadvertently contacts the bumper of the parked vehicle. In other instances, damage is done to the bumper of a vehicle being parked when it inadvertently contacts an object such as, for example, another vehicle, a shopping kart, a tree or plant, a light post, a wall and a concrete footing. While the damage done to a bumper during a single incident, repeated incidents of damage have a cumulative effect that, as a whole, can reduce the value of a vehicle, cost considerable money to repair, compromise safety of the vehicle and/or detract from the aesthetic appeal of the vehicle.
Therefore, a system for protecting a bumper of a vehicle from damage due to contact with objects while the vehicle is parked or being parked and that does so in a manner that overcomes limitations associated with conventional systems for protecting a bumper of a vehicle would be advantageous, desirable and useful.